


Toledo

by MajorWinchesterFan



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWinchesterFan/pseuds/MajorWinchesterFan
Summary: The Christmas spirit has Charles boarding a train bound for a town, that while in Korea, he'd often vowed never to set foot in.  Maxwell Klinger's hometown, of Toledo, Ohio.  But what happens when Max has come to a similar decision?
Relationships: Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Kudos: 4





	Toledo

It's 4 pm on December 22nd, when Charles places a hastily scribbled note to his little sister on the table beside her favorite armchair, in the library. He wishes he could wait until Honoria arrives home, so he could explain, in person, the reason for his sudden departure. Unfortunately, the last train for Toledo leaves in half an hour and he knows it will be at least another hour or two before she returns from shopping for last minute gifts. It is a seventeen hour trip, one way, his ETA approximately 10 am, December 23rd. Still, he is traveling light, no luggage, only the clothes he is wearing, because he needs to be back by Christmas eve and the one thing he refuses to do is disappoint his little sister by not being here to uphold all the little traditions he and Honoria come to include as part of their celebration over the years. Tobogganing on the hill behind the home they share. Of course, it is his duty as the protective big brother to insist they are much too old for such foolishness. And, yet, he cannot deny how it pleases him to hear the lovely sound of Honoria's joyous laughter, ringing out as they go crashing into the drifts of snow. Afterwards, hot chocolate and spiced cider helps to warm them as they sit by the fireplace, listening to carols on the radio. And, just before bedtime, he will finish his annual reading of A Christmas Carol. Charles dips his head, giving a shy smile, even though he is alone, as he allows himself to hope that this year, their celebration will, perhaps, include a third party.

Honoria arrives home to find her older brother MIA. Upon finding the note that was left for her, she needs only to read the word, **Toledo,** before a huge grin spreads across her face. Apparently, Charles has decided to select his own gift this year and she couldn't be happier for him, for them. Although, to be honest, she must admit to being a bit surprised at the boldness he is displaying, despite his constant blustering about being a Winchester, which she knows to be a front for all the insecurities that plague the reluctant heir to the family crown. To his credit, Honoria has noticed, since Charles' return from the war, that his attitude of superiority is greatly toned down. He is far kinder, less arrogant, and as fond as she was of her brother before, she loves the man he has become even more fiercely. And, she knows exactly **_who_** helped to bring about this change. Smiling, she heads to see that one of the guest rooms is made up, hopeful for an impending visit from the man for whom her brother has fallen. Giving in to her more devious side, the young woman does a bit of scheming herself, deciding to place Max in the room located just across the hall from Charles, wondering which man will be the first to give in to his base urges and become the one who crosses "the great divide." As she heads in the direction of the grand oak staircase which leads to the second floor, the telephone rings.

As much as she hates to do so, Honoria, forever conscious of her stutter, backtracks to answer, "H-hello?"

"I'm looking for the major." answers a male voice, causing the young woman to wonder, because, according to Charles, there's only one person who refers to her brother as the major. On the other end of the line, Max shakes his head in frustration, "I mean Charles Emerson Winchester. The third." he adds as an afterthought.

"M-may I ask, who's c-calling?"

"Oh yeah, sure," the former corporal takes a deep breath, "Maxwell Q. Klinger," he replies, stating his full name and adding in the Q because he thinks it makes him sound more worthy of being associated with someone as high class as Charles.

"D-damn, I was afraid of t-that!" Honoria curses and right away Max gets the wrong impression. He can almost see Charles standing by the phone, furiously waving his arms, signaling to his sister to lie for him and say he isn't at home. 

"I'm sorry ta bother ya, Miss Winchester. I shoulda never intruded on your family so close to the holiday. Tell the major, I said Merry Christmas, will ya?"

"W-wait!" the young woman screeches, rolling her eyes, apparently her soon to be new brother is just as clueless as the one she already has. "Ch- Charles isn't here," she tries to explain.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that's how it was gonna play out," the former clerk sighs dejectedly. "I was at least hoping ta get ta see him." _In all his magnificent glory, with those blue eyes, broad shoulders, and beautiful hands._ _And, to hear that **voice** say my name just once more._

  
"He left for To-Toledo, late this afternoon," Honoria blurts out in an attempt to keep Max from hanging up.

"Oh, I see," the young man pauses, "well, tell him I'm sorry to have missed him. Hey, maybe next time, right." he laughs, trying desperately to keep from sobbing.

Honoria hears the near sob, "I don't think y-you see at all, c-corporal." she says softly, "there's only one reason Ch-Charles would take the train to To-Toledo. Only one person he knows who l-lives there." 

She hears the Klinger's breath catch and Max really does begin to cry now, tears of frustration and sadness mingling together, "but, I'm gonna miss him cuz I'm here, in Boston. And, the major'll be so mad at me for wastin' his time that he'll never wanna see me again!"


End file.
